Kamen Rider Stronger
is the fifth installment of the ''Kamen Rider Series. Produced by Toei, MBS and TBS, it was broadcast from April 5 to December 27, 1975, every Saturday at 19:00, on MBS and TBS, with a total of 39 episodes. Plot Following the death of his close friend and mentor, Goro Numata, Shigeru Jo joins the evil organization Black Satan. With the promise of great power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, Jo undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super-soldiers. Secretly, Jo knows that Black Satan were in fact responsible for Numata's murder, and he uses the organization as a means to gain the power he needs to exact his vengeance. The newly transformed Jo escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him, and becomes Kamen Rider Stronger. Shortly after his escape, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki, another cyborg soldier created by Black Satan who has the ability to transform into Electro-Wave Human Tackle. Together they combat Black Satan, and later the Delza Army, to restore peace in Japan. During battle against the Delza Army, Tackle sacrifices herself to protect Stronger, and Stronger performs a special procedure on himself to achieve his "Charge Up" form. Later, the previous riders (1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, and Amazon) return to Japan and join Stronger to finally topple the evil Delza Army. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Tobei Tachibana *Kamen Riders Villains Black Satan *Great Leader of Black Satan *Titan (Mr. Titan)/One-Eyed Titan *Dead Lion *Black Satan Soldiers *General Shadow Delza Army *Great Leader of Delza Army *General Shadow *Delza Army Corps *Staff Officer Steel *Division Commander Wild Eagle *Doctor Kate *Major Skull *Baron Rock *General Wolf *Commanding Officer Brank *Snake Woman *Marshal Machine *Commander Magnet *Armored Knight Episodes Cast * , : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : Voice actors * , : * , : * : * : * : * : , , * : , * : , * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : , , * : , , * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : , * : * : , * , , , : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie **Episodes: 1-31 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie **Episodes: 32-39 ;Insert theme & image theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Mitsuko Horie, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Kei Akai **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie * **Lyrics: Kei Akai **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Mitsuko Horie, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Mitsuko Horie, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Sao Nomi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie * **Lyrics: Shin Doi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Korogi '73 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie Notes *The original name for this show was Kamen Rider Spark. Gallery Stronger_Logo.png|The series' logo. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa era